


After the exhibition

by eddie_martha



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Curves, F/F, My First Fanfic, Secret Admiration, Secret Thoughts, a bit fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddie_martha/pseuds/eddie_martha
Summary: Set after the episode "The Artist". The Golden Girls are just returning home.
Relationships: Rose Nylund/Dorothy Zbornak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Returning home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsjustkdp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustkdp/gifts), [monsterintheballroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterintheballroom/gifts).



> Hey there,  
> this is my first fanfic ever. I hope, you'll like it. This is un-beta-ed and English isn't my mothertongue - if you find anything (anything!) that needs to be changed, could have been said better... please tell me. Same goes for the plot. I already have ideas to improve it, but if I intend to perfect it, I'll never put it out there. So, here it is. A first try. Suggestions, critique, comments will be highly appreciated.  
> Enjoy and have a wonderful day!
> 
> Dedicated to itsjustkdp - I love your stories and hope you will accept this as a humble gift.  
> And to monsterintheballroom - your encouragement got me to finally start writing. Thank you!

Getting out of the car with her friends Rose smiled absentmindedly. What an evening! They had just come back from the exhibition. Highlight of the evening: the reveal of Laszlo Gregorian's latest masterpiece, a „piece on the mature woman“ as Blanche had called it. How they had tried to woo him! Blanche of course, Rose herself, even calm and collected Dorothy had practically thrown herself at Laszlo. Each of them crazy about the man, wanting to be his muse, for him to choose her over the others as the model for his sculpture and… as his lover. Rose blushed at the thought. The next moment a light chuckle erupted from her chest. She could only imagine their faces as they had learned Laszlo was gay.

Dorothy was glad to finally arrive at home. She longed for her bed. Even though Laszlo had been right about the girls and her complementing each other thus their wonderful friendship – she was still feeling embarrassed for courting him so openly. Blanche, sure, Blanche would go and hunt a man, but Dorothy? She sighed.

„Will you open the door already? I‘m over eighty, I could die any minute. I‘d like to be in my bed by then“. „Sofia!“ Blanche glared at the older woman jokingly. „Alright, alright, honey, here you go“, Blanche opened the door to let Sofia in first.

Looking up, Dorothy‘s gaze fell on Rose. A smile mirrored the one on Rose‘s lips. She wondered what thought had evoked the blush on her cheeks and the laughter following it. Instead of entering the house right away, Dorothy stood for a moment, taking in the sight of her friend standing there, lost in her thoughts, her left hand tenderly stroking one of the crane flowers that framed their front door. A light breeze carried the scent of Rose‘s perfume over, sweet as her friends nature.

Rose did not notice the other girls entering the house. Her thoughts lingered at the exhibition. An impressive piece of art, that statue, Laszlo must have spent countless hours molding it. Rose could see what he had meant, talking about Blanche, Dorothy and herself. His words had touched her deeply. How grateful she was! The exitement of the big reveal, herself a model, the fight with Blanche and Dorothy resolved. What a wonderful evening! Spent with her dearest friends.

Rose‘s sigh had Dorothy wonder again what her darling friend was thinking. „Rose“ she called her softly, but Rose did not hear her. Sweet, darling Rose! She murmured. Genuine, warm, kind Rose. The kindest woman Dorothy knew. Rose had a way of approaching others, of connecting with other people, Dorothy had never had. There was a certain ease to Rose‘s nature, a lightness, a brightness, Dorothy smirked at the rhyme. After the first irritation about Rose‘s naivety she had grown very fond of her. No, Dorothy corrected herself, she was still jarred sometimes. Annoyed often, certainly. But deep down, she envied her friend, loved her and, yes, admired her.

Laszlo hadn‘t chosen her alone as a model, but wasn‘t being portrayed with your two best friends even better? He had also rejected her as a lover, but that wasn‘t really important. Just a crush, nothing serious. Being reconciled with Blanche and Dorothy again had by far outweighed any hard feelings concerning Laszlo. She loved the statue of the three of them, yet, Rose could help but wonder what sculptures of each of them individually would have looked like. Of herself, Blanche and Dorothy...

Why hadn‘t he chosen _her_? Blanche was very attractive, sure. Dorothy didn‘t find herself appalling either, though she wasn‘t that smitten with herself. But Rose, Rose was… Her warmth, her kindness, her softness. Those big blue eyes, that charming smile, these curves. Dorothy‘s breath cought for a second. Soft, luscious, womanly curves.

Dorothy. Rose had always found her beautiful, no matter what Sofia and Blanche said. The thought of it, Rose blushed again, of a sculpture made after Dorothy‘s image. She wondered what it would have looked like. Loose clothes usually hid Dorothy‘s figure. Of course, Rose had seen her naked once or twice, but would never have dared to take a closer look. Dorothy was very private. The notion of invading her friends privacy by staring at her. She shook her head.

What _is_ she thinking about? Dorothy‘s gaze wandered from her friends frail shoulders, over her back. Her waist was now hidden by a straight cut dress. It hugged Rose‘s figure beautifully, the colour bringing out the bright blue eyes, her legs caressed by the flowing skirt. Heat rose up Dorothy‘s cheeks as she tried to direct her eyes back to more neutral parts of her friends body. What am I thinking? Pull yourself together. „Rose?“ „Rose, let‘s go inside, darling“ the endearment betraying the tenderness of thoughts.

Rose startled turned around quickly, only for her cheeks to become crimson red and heated when her eyes met those of the woman she had just pondered about. Yet it was impossible not to look into those eyes. The tenderness in Dorothy‘s gaze drawing her in. She just stared at the goddess in front of her.

Dorothy felt her heart stop for a second at the look Rose gave her. She had never seen a look with such intensity. A heat-wave rolled over her body, making her shiver momentarily and her core smolder ever so slightly.

Rose noticed Dorothy‘s bewilderment. Before her friend could say anything she pulled her eyes off her and rushed inside the house. At the door she stopped briefly without turning around,

„If I‘d made that statue, Dorothy, I‘d have chosen you“


	2. A godess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothy is still standing outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey precious people,
> 
> I have decided to continue this story, so here's a tiny little chapter two. The next one is already in the works.
> 
> I hope you'll like it and wish you a wonderful day!
> 
> Yours,  
> Eddie

_If I’d made that statue I’d have chosen you_ . Had Rose really said that? A statue? After her image? Dorothy was stunned. Without her noticing her hands reached up  to her chest and lightly caressed her body down to her waist, where they pulled her in for a tender hug. Her lips  couldn't help but form a smile.

Dorothy stood in front of the house for a little longer. Then she entered it, closed the door carefully and went to her room.

Had anyone watched they would have considered themselves lucky to have seen the most beautiful women on earth. A goddess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, please let me know :)

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? What could have been done better? I really enjoy writing these, but I kinda feel like running against a wall. I'd love to get better, so if you have any hints, comments, please, please, please let me know. Thanks.


End file.
